wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brynhildr
This section contains data on the Planet Brynhildr located in the Lost Sector and under the Ygdrassil Sub-sector. History Brynhildr is a very progressive Agri-World. It is one of the four Agri-Worlds and major exporters of food across the Ygdrassil Sub-sector. Brynhildr is most notably known for the massive carving of a naked woman across its surface as a work of art by the illusive artisan that was behind the Temple of the Jade Warriors, a famous diorama made up of jade on the planet Rossweisse. Brynhildr was also claimed by the Minor Orders Militant Order of the Virgin Rose of the Sisters of Battle as a recruiting world around M42, a year after the reclamation of the Ygdrassil Sub-sector by the Imperium. Notable Features Planetary Shield Generator - These Massive mushroom shaped towers erected along strategic points on the planet's surface projects an energy shield covering the entire planet which serves as protection against space debris and orbital bombardment. It also prevents unauthorized ship entry to the planet's atmosphere, effectively denying an attacking force from gaining a beachhead. Bio-Domes -''' Massive Bio-Domes designed as enclosed farms to help support the growing needs of the Planet's citizens. '''Massive Scale Artwork - A massive carving of a naked lady adorns the surface of the planet. Zero Pollution - With an Earth-like atmosphere, the planet is very suitable for human occupation. Though bristling with magnificent settlements dedicated to farming and light industry, the anti-pollution programs of the government are maintaining the cleanliness and the planet's eco-system. White Sand Coastlines - The planet is also well-known for its fabulous beach resorts, making it a favorable tourist destination. Notable Citizens Places of Interest * Monastery of the Order of the Virgin Rose - A fortress monastery of the Order of the Virgin Rose where potential Battle Sisters are trained and groomed for the service of the God Emperor of Mankind. * Shrine of the God Emperor - A breathtaking shrine dedicated to the God Emperor of Mankind constructed by artisans and skilled engineers by request of the Order of the Virgin Rose Canoness. It has now become a destination for devout pilgrims to the Imperial Cult. * Shrine of Saint Canoness Charlotte d'Lorean - A shrine dedicated to the Order of the Virgin Rose's martyred Saint and former Canoness. * 'Exemplar of Beauty -' The carving of a naked lady that is so massive in scale that the work of art could be seen from orbit even without telescope aid. Tourist Warning Please ensure you have the following items before planning a trip to Rossweisse: * Imperial Administratum Sanctioned Tourist Guide Pamphlet * Beach Goer's Kit * Bio-Degradable Trash Bags * Imperium Sanctioned Beach wear *Note: * All tourists are advised not to wander away from their respective tour groups or open the hatches of the provided Tourist shuttle when vehicle is still in motion. * All tourists are encouraged to visit all the sights and attractions of the planet. * All tourists are to refrain from littering and are advised to carry bio-degradable trash bags at all times. Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:Sons of Fenrir Category:The Lost Sector